


Playboy | Kai

by ihaveparkjiminsjams



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, High School, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveparkjiminsjams/pseuds/ihaveparkjiminsjams
Summary: I also have this fanfic posted on my Wattpad. Feel free to read my other stories on there as well. My profile is @ihaveparkjiminsjams :)Kai x Reader"You're just a big, mean playboy!"Kim Jongin, also known as Kai, is the school's biggest bad boy. Heejin is your typical high school girl. One day, Jongin is seated next to Heejin for the rest of the school year. She is now often picked on and disturbed by him.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N]  
> I'm sorry for the bad description. Rip lol  
> Anyways enjoy reading! :)

I slammed my locker shut, gripping the textbook in my hand tightly. I was headed for my next class.  _ Anatomy _ . I sighed and dragged my feet to class. When I opened the classroom door, a paper ball was headed straight towards me and hit me on the head. I let out a puff of air and closed my eyes shut.

_ In two weeks, it will be break. _ I kept telling myself.

I walked to my seat and put my head down on my desk. Everyone was screeching and hollering in the class, it was hard to hear myself think. I shut my eyes tightly, only to be tapped on the shoulder by someone. I sat up to look who it was.

It was my best friend, Park Hyunwoo.

"Hi, Heejin!" He chirped. I smiled tiredly and waved, "Hi Hyunwoo." He looked at me and patted my head. "Is our Heejin tired today?" he asked and chuckled. I closed my eyes and listened to his deep voice.

The next thing I heard was the bell ringing. The passing period was over. The students in class were still very noisy until Mrs. Kwon, the instructor, walked in. Everyone started sitting down and settling in.

"Today, we are going to be switching seats. New seating and partners!" Mrs. Kwon announced.

The class was filled with groans and cries. "You'll live!" she said, pulling out the paper with the new seatings. I was anticipated and curious about who I would get to sit next to this semester. The entire class stood up from their seats and went to the back of the class. One by one everyone got their new seats. I looked around me and saw that there were only a few people left.

Just then the classroom door opened and someone walked in. All I could hear was the girls in the class started screeching as if there was a celebrity that entered the class.

_ Well... close enough. _

Kim Jongin, the high school's biggest bad boy, had walked into the classroom. "You're late, Mr. Kim." said Mrs. Kwon, crossing her arms with the paper still in her hands. "Join the rest of your classmates." she ordered, pointing towards the rest of us who were still standing up and waiting for our new seats to be announced. Jongin only smirked and walked to the back of the class where his buddies laughed and patted his back. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Lee Taemin, your new seat is at the far corner next to Park Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo-ah, raise your hand please." I heard Mrs. Kwon say. Hyunwoo raised his hand as Taemin, one of Jongin's buddies, walked over to take a seat next to my best friend.

I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes, hoping that I wouldn't get to sit next to Jongin.

"Heejin, you'll be sitting next to Jongin." I heard Mrs. Kwon announce.  _ Just my luck. _

"What?!?!" I exclaimed, "I can't sit next to him!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Choi. There are no exceptions. Besides, I'm sure you can help Mr. Kim here with his grades." she said with a soft smile.

I only let out a small sigh and crossed my arms, taking a seat in my new seat next to my new partner. 

As Mrs. Kwon began the lesson about the organs in the human body, I pulled out my textbook, flipping through the pages to find the correct page that the lesson was on. I ignored the fact that I had Jongin sitting next to me. I acted like he wasn't there, that was until he tapped my shoulder.

After the lesson, Mrs. Kwon passed out the worksheets and as she was, I turned to look at Jongin who was lounging around on his chair. His arms were folded and resting behind his head and his legs were propped up on the desk. I gave one big dirty look towards him and ignored him.

Again, I was tapped on the shoulder. This time, I looked at Jongin, my full attention taken away from the anatomy worksheet we were supposed to be working on. Jongin only smirked then looked away. I let out a puff of air and turned my head back to my paper. After a few words were written on my paper, I felt Jongin tap on my shoulder again. I looked at him furiously.

"WHAT?!" I shouted loudly. This echoed throughout the entire class, causing all the students to turn around their seats to look towards me. My face turned as red as a tomato. Jongin only snorted in response and began to laugh, holding his stomach tightly.

Mrs. Kwon looked at me, "Miss Choi go stand in the halls. You're distracting the class." Jongin only laughed harder and watched me walk towards the classroom door. "Since you find that funny, you can go stand out there with her too, Mr. Kim." Mrs. Kwon added.

Jongin sighed, stomping out of the class behind me.

As we stood out in the halls, I looked at him giving him a mean glare. "You see what you made me do?!" he said meanly, looking at me. I crossed my arms, "Excuse you! You were the one that was being a big distraction and tapped me on my shoulder multiple times!" I replied. "I had to be partners with you!" He said raising his voice. "It's not my fault I was seated next to your dumb ass!" I yelled.

Right when I said that, the disciplinary teacher walked by and looked at the both of us. He clicked his tongue at us and raised his ruler, pointing it towards us. "You two, detention after school." he simply spoke. Jongin hid his smirk, "It's still your fault." he whispered.

_ How could my day get any worse? _

~~~

I slammed my locker shut, angry about what had happened during anatomy. It was only lunch time and I only had two classes left. I wished it was after school already. I have to sit next to Jongin for the rest of the day. As a matter of fact, I had to sit next to him for the rest of the year! I was just the luckiest girl.  _ Bleh! _

I walked down the halls to the cafeteria when I heard someone shouting about Jongin beating up some kid. I followed everyone down the halls and found a few people crowding around the beaten up kid and the bully, Jongin.

I saw as the guy took a great punch and his nose started bleeding. Jongin didn't look happy, he was angry. But before Jongin could send another punch to the beaten up guy, I ran into the scene. This stopped Jongin suddenly. He looked at me furiously.

"Get out of the way." he mumbled, giving me a cold look. Jongin's hand was still gripping the collar of the beaten up guy.

I frowned, crossing my arms. "Get your hands off of him." I replied. Jongin only looked at me and smirked. "I don't take orders from little girls. Especially girls with big foreheads." he said sarcastically and released the guy's collar. I watched Jongin as he stepped back.

"Just watch your back, Big Forehead." he added, walking away from the scene.

Everyone, who crowded around the fight, left the scene to go eat their lunch. I took a deep breath before turning around to look at the beaten up guy. He was leaning against the lockers. I bent down to help him up, putting his arm around my shoulders. I had to take him to the health office to clean him up.

I helped him walk to the health office and opened the door, leading him inside. I helped him sit on a chair and grabbed some tissues, handing them to him. He took them and held them in his hands. I sighed as I watched him just sit there. Maybe he was too exhausted from getting beat up to wipe his own nose. I grabbed a towel from the stockroom and dipped it in the water from the sink.

I grabbed his face and started wiping the blood off from his face. I couldn't help but look at his unique facial features. His nose wasn't too sharp but it was broad. His lips were a baby pink color and the shape of them was such a soft feature. His top lip had a very nice shape to it and his bottom lip was full and somewhat plump.

I looked up to his eyes. His eyes had a kind of sparkle in them. Not only were they brown, but they had specks of the colors grey and green in them.

As I was wiping the blood off his face, I caught him taking glances of me here and there. I blushed and looked away, rinsing the blood out of the towel.

"Thank you." he said. His voice was sweet like honey but was somewhat deep and husky. I looked at him and smiled, "It's no problem." He nodded and looked down. I took his face again and wiped away any excess blood and noticed he had a cut on the corner of his perfect lips. I took some ointment to put on the cut.

~~~

I heard the bell ring, indicating that lunch had ended. I was alone in the health office because I had told the guy to leave after I was done cleaning him. I was washing the towel so that the blood wouldn't stain. I rung out the rest of the water and hung the towel up.

I was headed to class, when some girls bumped into me. One of the girl's boney shoulder jammed into mine, causing pain in my left arm. I continued walking to my locker when I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I looked around, confused.

_ What the hell are they even staring at? _


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter a few days ago and forgot to post it up here haha. Meanwhile I'm working on chapter 3!! Enjoy!

I twisted my combination into my locker. Before I knew it, there were a lot of people watching me as I opened my locker. I looked at the corners of my eyes and felt all their eyes on me. I heard murmurs and whispers. As soon as I flung the locker door open, flour began pouring out of the locker onto my black school uniform shoes.

Shocked, I looked around at all the students crowding my locker. They were all holding up their cell phones, some recording and some snapping pictures. I turned red and slammed my locker shut, running to the girl’s bathroom.

Never have I ever felt this humiliated in school.

I ran up to the third floor and ran into the bathroom. No one usually went up to the third floor of the school. I ran into one of the stalls and sat on the toilet. This bathroom was very clean. No one barely used it. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I looked at my shoes that were now covered in flour.

I took off my shoes and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe off the flour. I sniffled and wiped my tears away.

How in the world can this happen to me? I asked myself.

My socks were now white and powdery. I tried dusting them off, but that just made them worse.

~~~

I was back on the first floor of the school. Lunch time had already ended and I walked over to the cafeteria. Right when I walked in. Everyone looked at me for a moment then returned to doing their own thing, throwing away their trash and food. I saw Hyunwoo run up to me. He looked really worried and dragged me out of the cafeteria.

“What happened to you, Heejin? Are you hurt? Did Jongin hurt you?” he asked, pouring all these questions out to me. I nodded softly, hoping he wouldn’t see my shoes. Hyunwoo looked at my face for any wounds or bruises then examined my body. Finally, he looked at my shoes that were still dirty from earlier.

“Who did this?” he asked, a frown forming on his face.

“I-I spilt my food.” I lied, folding my hands behind my back.

“Don’t lie. I didn’t see you in the cafeteria when lunch started. It’s like you disappeared suddenly.” Hyunwoo said, crossing his arms.

I gave a big sigh and looked at him. “It’s nothing, I promise.” I assured him, giving him a fake smile. He only softened his expression and walked me to class, “Alright, if you say so, Heejin.”

We walked into class. Everyone seemed to keep an eye on me. I only looked down and watched the ground as I walked by. I sat at my seat and laid my head down.

The next instructor walked into class, preparing his paperwork and organizing his things before the bell rang. This class was one of my favorites but today just didn’t seem to be my type of day. I turned my head and looked at the seat next to mine.

Jongin was probably ditching this class. But that didn’t matter. All I wanted was peace and quiet. I didn’t need him disturbing my nap time.

I closed my eyes, slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

~~~

I was tapped on the shoulder which made me stir a bit. I heard and recognized a familiar voice.

“Yah! Big Forehead, wake up, you lazy butt!” Jongin said.

Ugh..

I didn’t feel like dealing with his shit right now. I only turned my head and continued to sleep.

“Alright. You’ll only get another detention for skipping this one.” His annoying voice spoke up again.

I groaned a bit, processing his words. My eyes shot open and I stood up, making my chair fall back and hit the floor.

“I’m gonna be late!” I shouted. I looked up at the class and the students who were turned around, their eyes all on me. Ms. Park, the math teacher, stopped writing on the board and looked at me. “Miss Choi, I’m sure you got plenty of sleep during my class.” she said.

My face was flushed. “Uh… Sorry, Ms. Park.” I said, totally embarrassed at the fact that Jongin tricked me once again during class time. I picked up my chair and sat down. I gave Jongin a dirty look and crossed my arms, ignoring him for the rest of the class period.

When the last class of the day ended, I stood up and stretched. I walked out of the class and went to my locker. I didn’t care if the flour from earlier got onto my shoes. When I swung the locker door open, I realized that it had been all cleaned up. I’m sure the janitor came by and cleaned it out.  
I put my things into my locker and closed it, walking to the detention room. I had detention for an hour and then I would be released home.

I entered the empty detention room, only to find Jongin in one of the desks. He was asleep. I decided to sit as far away from him as possible. I ended up sitting in the front of the detention room as Jongin sat in the back.

I pulled out the chair and sat down. The room was in complete silence. I enjoyed it, but I heard rustling in the back of the room. Then a chair suddenly was pulled out next to me. Jongin sat down in the chair and looked at me.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

I scoffed, crossing my arms. “I’m here because of your dumb ass.” I replied. He raised a finger, “Ah~ I knew I’d recognize your big forehead anywhere.”

I gave him a cold glance. “If I remember correctly, it’s your fault that we are both in here.” Jongin added.

“Just shut the hell up. I’m here because you wouldn’t quit bothering me. You decided that bothering me was a fun idea. Well you were wro-” I said and without getting to finish my sentence, Jongin flicked my forehead.

“OW!” I exclaimed, flicking his forehead back harder.

We sat there for five minutes flicking each other back and forth. My forehead was red from Jongin’s flicking. Until I finally stood up and moved away from him. He got up and followed me around. I stared at him.

“What do you want?! Are you a freakin’ lost puppy or something?” I asked, frustrated.

“Whatever, rat.” He replied, sitting down in a chair.

I rolled my eyes and walked to a seat that was far away from him. I faced a wall so that his ugly face wouldn’t distract me. I laid my head down on the desk and decided to nap for the remaining minutes of detention.

~~~

The one hour was up and I sped out of that detention room quickly before Jongin could try and catch up to me. I headed to my locker and grabbed my things.

I sped walked out of the school and walked home. I let out a big sigh. Jongin was such a bother.  
When I got home, I locked the door and ran up the stairs to my room, locking the door behind me.

Later on, I got out to take a shower and saw that my mom had come home from work.

“I’m heading back to work!” I heard her call out. I smiled softly and replied back, “Have a safe trip back!”

I heard the kitchen cabinets shut and the sound of her heels tapping against the tiled floor. She smiled at me as she walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

I walked down the stairs of the house, locking the door as I got to it, then headed to the couch. I grabbed the remote and switched on the tv, flipping through the channels. I stopped when I noticed a korean drama started playing. I stood up and walked to the kitchen, looking through the fridge and rummaging through the cabinets. I finally found the last pack of ramen and grabbed a pot, filling it up with water.

After about a few minutes of cooking ramen, I turned off the burner. My eyes were glued to the television. I reached out to grab my chopsticks without looking. This lead to my hand touched the hot pot, leaving a burn that stung like hell.

I’m such a klutz.

I quickly grabbed an ice cube from the freezer and put it directly on the burn. I sat on the kitchen floor, pouting to myself. The burn had swelled up, looking like a giant bubble on my hand. I ran upstairs to the bathroom and put some ointment and a bandaid on it.

I returned to the kitchen where I was cooking ramen. I took the pot, my chopsticks and a towel to the living room. I folded the towel and set it on the coffee table then set the pot down on top of the towel. I began to eat my noodles. Within half an hour, I had finished my noodles, taking the dishes back to the kitchen to wash.

~~~

I dragged my feet to my room and plopped down on my bed. I buried my face into my plump pillows. I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been slacking. But i updated this chapter on Wattpad and I forgot to update on here lol  
> Enjoy!!!

The next morning I had woken up. I sat up in bed, stretching my arms. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I finished, I walked down to the kitchen. I looked through the cabinets then looked in the freezer. I pulled out some waffles and stuck them in the toaster.

As soon as the waffles had popped out, I grabbed them quickly and put them on a plate. The house was quiet, almost too quiet. I looked at the clock as I finished eating.

Shit. I’m gonna be late.

I stood up, putting my plate in the sink. I ran upstairs to grab my backpack. I slipped on my shoes and ran out the door, locking it before I left.

~~~

I ran all the way to school. Suddenly, the bell of the school rang.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I continued running, My hair becoming a complete mess.

I arrived at school later than I thought. I snuck into the school and snuck into the halls. 

“Running late, Miss Choi?”

I heard someone speak as I was ducking. I stood up straight and chuckled nervously. Mr. Lee, the disciplinary teacher was looking at me, his hands behind his back and his stupid ruler he always held in his hands.

“Uh…” was all I could say. Mr. Lee gave me a serious look. I gave a small smile. “I’m in trouble, huh?” I asked. He nodded his head. “Yup… Detention after school.” He said without expression, then walked off.

I sighed, and pursed my lips. I knew that Jongin was going to be in detention after school. I just knew it. I started walking to class. Once I got to the door, I knew everyone was going to be staring. I opened the door quickly, drawing everyone’s attention on me.

I kept a straight face and looked at Mrs. Ahn, who was looking straight at me.

“Miss Choi! We were expecting you were running late.” she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

I laughed nervously, bowing quickly. “Uh… Sorry, Mrs. Ahn. I overslept a little.” I spoke. I walked to my seat with my head drooped. I didn’t like everyone staring at me. As I got to my seat, I saw Mr. Annoying Head who was fast asleep.

I sat down and pulled out my notebook. I looked up at the board. All the notes were clustered together. Making me overwhelmed. I wrote as fast as I could to catch up with the rest of the class.

Busy in my own world, I didn’t notice that Jongin had woken up and was just watching me. I was looking up and down and concentrating.

He finally tapped my shoulder and smirked. “Hey, Big Forehead.” he spoke. I completely ignored him, continuing to write the notes down. He scoffed and laid his head back down. In my head, I was smiling widely. He actually didn’t bother me that much.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jacket. I stopped to pull it out and looked at the caller id.

Mom.

I put my phone back into my pocket, but a hand grabbed my wrist to stop me.

“You should answer it.” Jongin said quietly, looking at me seriously. I furrowed my eyebrows and moved my wrist where he would let go. “You don’t tell me what to do.” I replied, putting my phone into my pocket.

He gave me a very cold look. I rolled my eyes and continued to write the notes down.

For the rest of the class time, Jongin had completely ignored me. I had no problem with that. Besides, he should have done that when we first met. He was such a cruel person.

~~~

The bell had rang and it was break time. Jongin got up and stormed out of the classroom.

Jeez. What was his problem?

The way he stormed out seemed like he was furious.

I shrugged it off and decided to meet up with Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo smiled as he saw me walking up to him.

“Hi, Heejin!” He said and smiled. I waved and pulled him aside. “Jongin was acting a bit weird today.” I told him.

Hyunwoo gasped, “About what?”

I shrugged.

“My mom called earlier today. Then when I didn’t answer it, Jongin grabbed my wrist and told me to answer it.” I explained, a worried tone took over my voice.

Hyunwoo gasped again, “You didn’t know?” I gave Hyunwoo a puzzled look. “Know what?” I asked him. He looked at me seriously then whispered, “Jongin doesn’t have parents. They both passed away in a car accident.”

I paused for a brief moment. I felt like I was unable to breathe.

“I…. I didn’t know about this…” I finally said, my hands were shaking. “It’s not your fault you didn’t know.” he said, rubbing my shoulders. I pursed my lips and continued walking down the hall with Hyunwoo.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Jongin walking in the hallway. The other schoolgirls gathered around, screaming and shouting.

What a bunch of pains. He must be annoyed everyday by them.

I ignored him and walked with Hyunwoo. We ended up going to the rooftop where it was peaceful and quiet. I liked the crispness of the morning air. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then my phone rang. My eyes flew open, quickly.

I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the ID, it was unknown. I answered it.

“Hello?” I asked. A voice from the other line wasn’t a woman’s voice but a man’s.

“Is this Choi Heejin?” he asked. Some part of me felt a bit worried and the other part of me felt as if this guy was some sort of stalker.

“This is. Why do you ask? Who’s calling?” I said, not realizing that I did.

“This is Officer Lee from the police department. I called because I wanted to inform you that your mother, Choi Heeyoung, has been in a serious car accident.”

What Officer Lee had told me made my stomach feel like it was caving in. It felt like the world had stopped time. My mind was running around. How could this happen?

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. My eyes teared up and my heart ached.

“Is she… okay?!” I asked, panicked. I tried to keep my voice from quivering. Tears fell down my cheeks.

“She’s in the hospital, getting ready for surgery.” He replied calmly.

I bit my lip to hold in my sobs. “T-Thank you…” I said.

Hyunwoo looked at me worried, he had overheard what the officer had told me through the phone. I looked at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. He hugged my tightly as I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

The bell had rang, meaning break time was over. Everyone had to return to class. I pulled away from Hyunwoo.

“You should get back to class now.” I finally spoke, giving him a small smile. He used his thumbs and wiped away my tears. “Will you come to class too?” he whispered.

I nodded, “But I just want to stay out here for a minute… Please.” Hyunwoo smiled and walked to the door that led back into the school.

My smile faded as soon as he entered the door. I let out a big sigh. Tears began to form, some already streaming down my cheeks. I sat down, hugging my knees. I sobbed softly, biting my lip to keep them quiet. I was worried, very worried.

I thought it was best to skip class. While being in this mood, I didn’t want to draw attention towards me, especially with Jongin’s annoying ass. Attention was what I hated the most.

[Kai’s POV]  
I had gone to class when the bell rang. Surprisingly, I didn’t see Heejin in her seat.

Maybe she’s running late.

I shrugged it off and sat down in my chair. I heard students flooding into the classroom and I looked around the room. There was no sign of Heejin. Where did she go?

I got up and went out of the classroom.

I searched everywhere. The third floor, the girls’ restrooms, the detention classroom. She’s nowhere to be found. The last place to look for her was the roof.

I ran up the steps to the roof and quickly opened the door. I walked out and looked around.

There she was, sitting in the corner, hugging her knees.  
I walked over and crouched next to her.

“Heejin…“ I said quietly.

Her sobs grew more. I sighed softly and pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair.

~~~

[Heejin’s POV]  
I was done crying. My eyes were red and swollen and puffy. I took deep breaths and pulled away from the hug. I looked up at Jongin, who was looking at me with a soft look before his expression turned cold again.

“Never speak of this with anyone.” he said.

I frowned, “I didn’t need you to comfort me. I didn’t ask you to come up here and hug me.”

“Whatever, ugly. You know, you cry ugly too.” he replied.

I punched him in the arm, “Is this how you treat girls after they cry?”

“Only ugly girls, like you.” he answered and looked away.

I stood up and walked to the door that led back into the school. “Who does he think he is!” I mumbled, stomping to the girls’ bathroom. I looked at my eyes in the mirror. They were so puffy. I decided to wash my face with cold water.

After a few minutes, the bell had rang. I walked out of the girls’ bathroom and walked to the classroom. Hyunwoo ran up to me as soon as he saw me enter the classroom.

“Are you okay?” Hyunwoo asked, holding me by my shoulders.

I gave a smile and chuckled softly, “Yes, I’m Fine now. Thanks for worrying.”

He gave a sigh of relief and smiled. “That’s good. Also nothing happened during last class.” he said. I nodded, “I’m going to go to my desk.” Hyunwoo smiled and walked back to his desk as I did the same.

When I got to my desk, I sat down and laid my head down, closing my eyes. I heard the bell ring and I didn’t budge. This was going to be the last class, but I had detention after school as well. Ugh… 

I wanted to sleep, just sleep for the rest of the day.


End file.
